Alphabet Soup for the Decepticon Soul
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Movieverse. Ahh, more Alphabets! No language here, but the Decepticons giving their literacy skills a shot!


**Alphabet Soup for the ****Decepticon Soul**

Disclaimer: More and more alphabets! Yay! This time, I changed the playing board a bit. This is for the Decepticons of the film, even though there weren't that many. So, VampireQueenAkasha presents (with all the grace of a three penised puppy dog), another alphabet soul bowl!

By: VampireQueenAkasha

"_He who passively accepts evil is as much involved in it as he who helps to perpetrate it. He who accepts evil without protesting against it is really cooperating with it._"

-Martin Luther King, Jr.

_"If life is just a stage, then we are all running around ad-libbing, with absolutely no clue what the plot is. Maybe that's why we don't know whether it's a comedy or tragedy."_

-Bill Watterson

_P.S. "Tired of that old and lame stereo?_

_Then come down to Frenzy's Fancy Fender_

_and get a new stereo system only half off!"_

**A-**Megatron: "A is for Annihalation!" (He bends forward and seizes an Autobot drone, ripping its head cleanly off its shoulders in a brutal display of power). "And Annihalation is what you Autobots will face!"

**B-**Devastator: "B is for Brutish ... " (He grumbles lowly and leans against a building. It collapses under his weight and he grunts as he falls to the ground in a heap).

**C-**Blackout: "C is for Catastrophy!" (He stands among flames and debris and Scorponok is nestled contentedly in a pile of destroyed cars and trucks. Blackout stares down at him, unamused). "Yes, indeed my partner ... "

**D**-Bonecrusher: "D is for Destruction!" (He glides through the human streets, smashing cars and trucks aside in his wake. Starscream and Barricade watch him on a bridge). "He has problems with his emotions, does he not?" Barricade muses.

**E**-Barricade: "E is for Empathy ... " (He glances down at an Autobot torso, one he had ripped in half himself. He smiles). "Which is a manner I am told we lack as a species. Cannot understand why ... "

**F-**Frenzy: (Sits at a computer, chattering many words in one shot). "F, F, F, F, F, F ... "

**G-**Devastator: "G is for Grievous." (He stares down and shakes his head at the weeping humans. Finally, after a moment's pause, he steps on them).

**H**-Bonecrusher: "H is for Hatred and all of it lies within me!" (Frenzy is standing on his back and gives him a comforting pat on the back, shaking his head with non-equal pity. Bonecrusher flashes him a glare and puffs on him, blowing the tiny mech off of his shoulder).

**I-**Blackout: "I is for Incinerate!" (His blades swing through the air and Scorponok is still sleeping soundly at his side).

**J-**Starscream: ... (He glances down in disgust). "How about no ... "

**K-**Barricade: "K is all that is nothing. There is no worthy word to honor us ... "

**L**-Megatron: "L is Liberation!" (He is standing before the Allspark with a delighted laugh escaping him. But Bumblebee and the others surround him, scowling). "Not even in your dreams, Megatron." Ironhide snaps.

**M-**Bonecrusher: "M is MURDER!" (His claws drip with mech fluid and some onto the small mech Frenzy. He rolls his optics with a disgusted chirp).

**N-**Blackout: "N is for Nevermore ... " (He pauses and glances down at a skeptical Frenzy). "What? As in, 'Nevermore will they succeed?" (Frenzy shakes his head piteously and walks off).

**O-**Starscream: " Obliteration ... that is what O represents in our cause. (He hesitates). "No _his _cause ... "

**P-**Megatron: "P is for Punishment!" (He smirks down at several whimpering drones in pain).

**Q-**Devastator: "Q? Q means nothing!" (He storms off in a huff).

**R-**Frenzy: (He is sitting in Barricade, pretending like he is driving him, making sounds). "Rrrrrrrrrrr ... "

**S**-Blackout: "S is for Silence ... " (He is standing amid the chaos of Quatar and smiling. Frenzy walks by, holding a sign that says "A round of applause for the big guy ... ").

**T**-Bonecrusher: "T is for Terror!" (Behind him, Frenzy is dressed in Halloween colors and carries a sign that reads "This mech has mental problems ... ")

**U-**Barricade: (He is parked in a cliffside). "U is for the pitiful human alloy, Uranium." (In the distance, a Uranium bomb goes off and he barely budges). "Hm, these creatures call that warfare?"

**V-**Starscream: "V is for Virus." (He glances up and notices Megatron in the distance). "And that is what that fool Megatron is." (Frenzy is standing there, grinning at his words and Starscream scowls, shooing him with one hand).

**W**-Devastator: "I am finished with this. Give me something to smash!" (Starscream grins at him). "Yes, let's give our intellectually empowered comrade something more meaningful to accomplish in between his daily routine."

**X-**Megatron: "Hmmm ... " (He looks annoyed). "How dare these fools give me X! It's a pointless letter meant only for pointless beings!" (Frenzy is giggling below him and he scowls, kicking the tiny mech aside).

**Y-**Blackout: "Y? Why does one need a reason to do what we do?" (He chuckles). "I am a bad being, and I enjoy what I do." (Starscream thrusts a small torch in his hands). "Good, then you will _enjoy _scraping the barnacles off of the ship!" (Blackout groans in disgust).

**Z-**Frenzy: (He is happily pressing the keys to his computer, seeking out any information). "ZZZZZzzzzzzzz."

O

_Note_-Wow, I tell ya' what, runnin' out of letters here...But more will come!


End file.
